


The truth and nothing but the truth

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percy experiment with a new truth serum. Which secrets will be revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth and nothing but the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: Truth

„This, lady and gentlemen,“ Gwaine held up a bottle of what looked like a blue fizzy lemonade, „is a truth serum. We’ve just invented it and it needs to be tested. No need to inject it, you just drink it.”

“We?” Gwen looked at him sceptically. 

“We all.” Percy nodded. “We’ve tried it before, it worked for us.”

“And you want us to be your guinea pigs.” Leon didn’t seem to be convinced.

“Side effects?” Arthur looked at the bottle with interest.

“None that we know of.” Gwaine said while Percy replied “The truth and nothing but the truth, which can be dangerous as it is.” He nodded seriously.

Merlin just looked from one to the other.

Gwaine looked at Percy. “Seems our friends are too scared.”

“And they don’t trust us at all.” Percy sighed.

“Oh, come on, give me that bottle!” Leon reached for it and took a sip. He made all kinds of faces. “Yuck.”

“See,” Gwen giggled. “It works!”

“It doesn’t work that fast.” Gwaine shook his head.

“But it’s true. It’s too sweet, you need to work on that.” Leon shuddered while Gwen reached for the bottle and took a sip before she handed it to Merlin. 

“Here you go.”

Merlin eyed the bottle and turned it in his hands. He wasn’t sure what to do. If he refused to drink, the others would make fun of him. If he drank and this stuff actually worked, he could ruin the best friendship he’d ever had. Throwing Arthur a look, he tried to decide what to do.

“Come on, Merlin, don’t be such a girl! Drink and hand the bottle over!” 

Closing his eyes, Merlin took a sip and knew that Leon had spoken the truth. This stuff tasted like a cheap lemonade with lots of flavour enhancers, a bit chemical and way too sweet. 

Arthur grabbed the bottle and drank, too and then looked at the others. “What now?”

“Alright, I’ll start.” Gwaine made a dramatic pause. “I love apples.”

Everbody booed and Gwen tossed a pillow at Gwaine. “Lame!”

“What? It’s the truth!”

“It’s an open secret, everybody knows.” Leon rolled his eyes and looked at Gwen. “Okay, you.”

Gwen blushed slightly, averted her eyes and whispered. “I have a crush on Lance.”

“If this stuff only bring forward yesterday’s news, you need to change the formula.” Merlin grinned and then ouched as Gwen boxed his thigh. “What? It’s just like Gwaine’s confession that he loves apples, we all know that you have a crush on Lance.”

Gwen pouted and everyone looked at Leon. 

“I…I can’t tell you.”

“See, the truth serum doesn’t work. He can’t tell us. If it worked, he could.” Arthur was interrupted by Leon.

“I ate all the jammie dodgers.” Clapping his hand over his mouth, Leon looked from one to the other. 

Percy gasped. “YOU? YOU ate all my jammie dodgers?”

“Sorry? I’ll buy you new ones, okay?” 

Leon looked so guilty that Percy couldn’t help but smile. “Okay. Next time you feel the urge, at least share with me!”

They laughed and then turned to Merlin. 

“What’s your secret, Merlin? Which truth will come forth?” Gwaine pretended to be all mysterious. 

Merlin swallowed. He had a secret, one that his best friend wouldn’t like. A secret that might destroy all his chances of taking the friendship to the next level – if there were any chances at all. But he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He looked at Arthur and held his breath for a moment before he spoke up. “I’m magic.”

He never heard Gwen’s “I knew it!”, or Gwaine’s “Can you magic up the answers for the next chemistry test for us?”, didn’t notice the amused look that Percy threw him or the open stare from Leon. All that counted was Arthur. Arthur, who came from a family that openly despised anything magic. But Arthur just smiled. 

“Your turn, Arthur.” Gwen nudged Arthur with her foot.

Arthur didn’t take his eyes off Merlin. “I know.”

The room fell silent. 

“You…you know?” Merlin stared open-mouthed at Arthur. Arthur knew he was magic? 

“Yes, I know. Have known for a long time. I mean, come on, glowing eyes, whispers in ancient tongues?” Arthur shrugged.

“You don’t mind?”

“Why would I? Your magic came in handy when I lost the key to my suitcase on our trip to Prague and when I can’t find my mobile.” Arthur grinned. “Can you magic up some nice weather on the weekend, so I can take you on a date?”

Merlin was still trying to process this – he couldn’t control the weather, could he? – and just nodded dumbly when Percy announced, “My turn.” He held up the bottle. “Lemonade with blue food colour and lots of sugar.” He chuckled.

Once again Merlin missed the reactions of the others as Arthur scooted a bit closer and put his hand over his, grinning widely.


End file.
